Final Destination 7
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: I am doing a Final Destination story with a building collapse, but I don't have any ideas for characters or deaths, so you can help me out, 7 people survive the major death but I am accepting 10 characters. APPS ARE OFFICIALLY CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am making a Final Destination story but I don't have any OC's, that's where YOU come in, just fill out this application form and maybe your character can star in it.

RULES:

1) Your character can't be related to a Final Destination Character UNLESS the character never died

2) Your character can not be related to William Bludworth

3) You MUST submit a death, maybe I'll use it and maybe I won't

4) You cannot copy an FD death but you can base it off of one

5) You can only submit 1 character

APP:

Full Name:

Age:

Personality:

Physical Appearance:

Death:


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, this is me saying that the cast list is almost full, I only need 1 more character, I need 1 female, she needs to be aged between 17-19, you no longer need to submit a death as the deaths of the non submitted OC has been pre selected, the rules however are still intact, one final thing, you cannot submit anything to do with the word 'McKinley', McKinley was the set of Final Destination 3 and 4, but those were set in Pennsylvania, this story is set in New York

Cast list so far:

1) Lauren Higgins

2) AJ Mikals

3) Tessa Mason

4) Eric Green (Submitted in a PM)

5) Milo Creek (Submitted in a PM)

6) Mark Caller

7) Adelina Johnson

8) Felix Monroe (Submitted in a PM)

9) Donna Hines (Submitted in a PM)

Thank you to all the people who submitted characters


	3. Premonition

Hello everybody, I got sick and tired of waiting for the 10th OC, so I just decided to use my own, I would like to then the 9 people who submitted OCs

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Destination series, but I wish I did

* * *

2 people are walking towards a hotel to see their friends, they were Milo Creek and his girlfriend, Adelina Johnson

"So, when we get there, what are we going to do?" asked Adelina

"I don't know"

"HEY, YOU GUYS" said someone behind them

They turn around to see none other than their best friend AJ Mikals.

"You guys going to see them?" he asked

"Of course" replied Milo

"Then don't forget about me"

When they arrived, AJ bumped into some guy in a skull cap

"Watch it bozo" said AJ

"Ooh, I like em feisty" said the guy

"Who do you think you are?"

"My name is Eric Green"

Eric then walks away and AJ bumps into someone else, this time it was a pretty teenage girl

"Hi" she said

"Hi, I'm AJ"

"I'm Tessa, Tessa Mason"

Tessa walked off and AJ stared at her, Milo looked around, he saw someone wearing a shirt that said "My IQ is 180", he then saw an advertisement for a german hotel called 'Hotel des Todes'

"Hey, Adelina, do you know what 'Hotel des Todes' means in German?" he asked

"Hotel of death"

"Wierd name for a hotel, come on, the guys are on the forth floor, room 80" said AJ

The trio went to the first floor, the scene changes to a cable that keeps elevators up, then back to the trio.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the roof for a bit" said AJ, before going up the stairs

Milo knocks the door and it is answered by his cousin Sara Fielder.

"Hey Sara" said Milo

"Hey Milo, come in"

Adelina and Milo enter the hotel room to see their other close friends Donna Hines and her boyfriend Felix Monroe.

"Sup" said Felix

The scene changes to someone using the elevator, the cable appears to slightly snap, but not fully snap. The scene changes back to Milo and the gang.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Felix

"We haven't decided" said Milo

There is a knock at the door, Donna answers it to reveal a woman about 26 years old holding some letters.

"Hello, my uncle lives here and he says that some of your mail got mixed in with his" said the woman

"Thank you miss..." said Donna

"Higgins, Laura Higgins"

Donna closed the door.

On the roof, AJ sees a scientist working on something.

"Hello" said AJ

"Oh, hello, I'm Mark Caller" said the scientist

"I'm AJ Mikals, what are you working on?"

"This is a solar powered universal wi-fi distributor, if I put it together right then it should allow people to access wi-fi no matter where they are"

Mark turns the machine on but it malfunctions.

"Oh crap, I've been working on this for weeks" said Mark

"Well it looks like you're going to have to work on it for a few more weeks" said AJ

Mark left and AJ leaned against a railing, if he had bothered to look he would have noticed a rusty screw fall out.

Meanwhile, Mark, Eric and Tessa had returned to their respective rooms

Back with the others.

"So, how's AJ doing with his job?" asked Sara

"AJ hates being a tour guide" replied Milo

"And somehow he thinks that his job is going to be the death of him"

"Don't see how" said Felix

"So should we go?" asked Donna

"Sure" replied Milo

They left the room, Felix, Donna and Sara decided to take the elevator.

"We'll see you on the ground floor" said Felix

"OK" said Adelina

Felix pressed a button, the doors close, the cable that holds the elevator up snaps and the elevator freefalls to the ground the only thing heard are screams andd a crash, Milo and Adelina screamed, the building then began to fall apart, Laura left her uncles room to see what the noise was and she got crushed by rubble

"We gotta get out of here, go, go, go" said Milo, forgeting about AJ

Meanwhile in Tessa's hotel room, the room above her was falling, the kept backing away from where it was landing, closer to the window, when she tripped on a marble, fell out the wondow and landed on a car.

In Eric's hotel room, only a small part of the floor above him fell, landing on the handle of a pan that was cooking, knocking it onto the floor causing a fire, he ran to the fire escape when the flooring of it broke and he fell right through the fire escape.

Mark found out what was going on nd ran for his life when he tripped on the stairs and a group of people trying to escape trampled him to death.

AJ was still on the roof when the railing broke and he fell right off onto the road below.

The sign for the hotel was breaking, Milo and Adelina escaped the hotel.

"We made it" said Milo

"We're not going to die tonight" said Adelina

The sigh broke off and crushed Adelina, Milo backed up and screamed before looking to his side to see a fire truck coming right at him. The fire truck ran right over him and his eyeball flew right towards the screen, when the viewers could only see the pupil, it zoomed back out to reveal that Milo, Adelina, Felix, Donna and Sara were still alive.

"We'll see you on the ground floor" said Felix

"OK" said Adelina

"NOO! DO NOT USE THAT ELEVATOR!" said Milo

Laura left her uncle's room to see what was with all the shouting.

"Milo, what's going on with you?" asked Donna

"Seriously, if you get on that elevator then it's going to crash and the whole building will collapse" said Milo

"Wierdo, fine, we'll take the stairs" said Sara

The 5 teenagers went down the stairs, Laura followed them to see what was going on, Milo kept talking about the building, this peaked the interest of Mark, Eric and Tessa, they followed aswell to find out what was going on. Milo pulled out his cell phone to call AJ when they were all outside and on the other side of the street.

"AJ, get off the roof and out of the building before someone uses the elevator or else you will die"

"Fine"

AJ then took the stairs and got out before anyone else used the elevator.

"What's up?" asked AJ

Milo sees the building falling apart.

"That" he said

AJ, Adelina, Felix, Laura, Eric, Mark, Tessa, Sara and Donna all looked at the building before it fell to the ground.

"OK, that was freaky" said Felix, as he, Donna and Sara walked onto the road, without warning the same fire truck that would have killed Milo ran them over, leaving nothing but blood, pieces of skin and some body parts

* * *

That was chapter 1, I know it kind of sucked but it was the best version I could come up with, join me tomorrow for chapter 2 'Memorial'

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Memorial

Welcome to chapter 2, 'Memorial'

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

The 7 survivors, Milo, Adelina, AJ, Mark, Eric, Tessa and Laura all went to the memorial of the people who died in that building collapse.

"And may we remember those who lost their lives in this tragic incident, Arnold Chesters, Kelly Layla..." said the man at the front

"I can't believe that they're gone" said Adelina

"...Felix Monroe, Donna Hines, Sara Fielder..." continued the man

When the memorial was over, the 7 survivors all went home, when going to get into his car, Milo is confronted by a scary looking african-american.

"What do you want?" asked Milo

"Death doesn't like to be cheated Milo" said the man

"How do you know my name? what do mean?"

"Just keep a close eye on your friends"

"Why?"

"Because this might just be your last day with them"

"Who are you?"

"My name is William, but you can call me 'Bludworth'!"

William walked away. Milo got into his car and drove home.

* * *

Well no one dies this chapter but someone will die in the next one

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Shocking, isn't it?

Here is chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Milo was in his bedroom trying to find out about what had happened, so far, he found nothing. He went downstairs to get a drink, he turned on the tap and when he saw the water, he saw images in his head, a radio, something filling up with water, a phone vibrating, a globe, a mop and electrical sparks. He looked at his radio with suspicion and the song that played was ust in the wind by Kansas.

_Dust in the wind_  
_All we are is dust in the wind_

He got a bit wierded out and went back to his room

==Laura Higgins' Apartment==

Laura came home from working as an RN at a local hospital. She saw her roomate, Sasha Claire, sitting on the couch.

"Hey Laura, how was work?" asked Sasha

"It was fine, but I'm exhausted, I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed" responded Laura

"Ok, I'm just going out for a bit, wait, there was something I had to tell you about the shower, but I can't remember what"

"Probably nothing" said Laura

"Yeah, it's not like a matter of life and death"

Sasha left and Laura got undressed to go in the shower, she moved a mop near the toilet and put down a radio, she turned it on and it started playing dust in the wind.

==Sasha in her car==

"Now I remember what I was going to tell Laura, the shower drain's clogged" said Sasha, she pulled out her phone to call Laura but Laura had her phone on vibrate

==Apartment==

Laura's phone was on a shelf next to a globe, when it vibrated, it moved closer towards the globe and eventually rolled into the bathroom, it knocked over the mop, the mop knocked the radio over and blocked the shower door, Laura heard this and tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't open.

Laura kept trying to open the door but to no avail, she gave up, continued with her shower and decided to try again later. When Laura finished her shower the water kept building up, Laura kept trying to open the door but it still didn't work, she was getting really worried because it looked like she was going to drown, she tried even harder to open the door and eventually succeeded, breaking the mop in half, the water went everywhere, she stepped out, but because the radio got soaked, the electrical currents went through the water and gave Laura the shock of her life.

==The Next Morning==

Milo was eating his breakfast and turned on the TV, guess what was on

"And in other news, local RN, Laura Higgins was found dead in her apartment by her roommate just last night, we now go live to field reporter Megan Porter for more" said the main anchorman.

Milo got suspicious of this.

"Thank you, just last night, Laura Higgins came back from work and decided to take a shower, in her bathroom, police found a mop that had been broken in half, a globe, a radio, a lot of water and the corpse of Laura Higgins, coroners believe that Laura was electricuted, Laura's roommate, Sasha Claire, found Laura dead in the bathroom just late last night"

Milo looked closely at the screen and could see none other than the man from the memorial in the background getting into a car.

"The funny thing is that Laura was reported as one of the 10 people who left the Redor Hotel, before 3 of the survivors were brutally run over by a fire truck"

Milo turned off the TV.

"What is happening?" he asked himself. He pulled out his phone to call AJ and Adelina

* * *

That is finished, hope you enjoyed

**READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Go Karts

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Milo had called Adelina and AJ to his house to talk to them about what happened.

"So that woman was meant to die in your 'vision' and now she's dead in real life?" asked AJ

"Yep, and not just that, she died right after Sara, Donna and Felix" responded Milo

"What are you getting at?" asked Adelina

"That maybe we weren't supposed to leave that hotel, maybe we were actuallt meant to die in that collapse, maybe now, death is coming back to tie up loose ends" said Milo

"What makes you think that?" asked AJ

"After the memorial, a man walked up to me and said 'Death doesn't like to be cheated' and to 'Keep an eye in my friends' because 'this may be my last day with them', then the woman that would have died if we all stayed at that hotel is dead" responded Milo

"Anything else?" asked Adelina

"Yes, before she died, I saw things, radio, mop, vibrating phone, globe, water etc" said Milo

"So?" asked AJ

"That woman's **radio** electricuted her when the **water** from the shower built up after the shower door was blocked by a **mop** that ended up being knocked over by a rolling **globe**" said Milo

"What about the phone?" asked Adelina

"I would guess that's what caused the globe to move" said Milo

"So if you're right, will we all die?" asked AJ

"I think so, 4 people are dead now and they were all survivors of that hotel collapse" responded Milo

"Then who's next?" asked Adelina

"I can't remember, I remember that it was the girl that AJ bumped into at the hotel, after bumping into that guy in the skull cap"

"Tessa?"

"I guess so" said Milo

"How is she going to die?"

"I don't know" said Milo, he looked out the window to see a go karting sign, he saw more images, a go kart, 2 pebbles, eyes, hair and a scalp.

"How many go-karting tracks are in this town?" asked Milo

"One" said AJ

"Get in the car"

Tessa was with her friends, she liked to go to the Adrenaline Fun Track to ride go karts with her friends, that's where she was now. Tessa got into a go kart and got ready to start. The race between Tessa and her friends started, Tessa was in the lead. On the third lap, Tessa hits a railing and knocks some rocks onto the track, they run another lap and Tessa's friend, Aksana passes her and runs over the rocks, the rocks ricochet into Tessa's eyes, obviously Tessa put her hands over her eyes to soothe the pain and suddenly loses control of her. Tessa crashes straight into the railing and as she does, she if forced forward and then backwards on impact with her foot violently stepping on the gas. As Tessa is forced back, her hair gets caught in the axle of the running kart wheel. Tessa is graphically being scalpt.

Milo, Adelina and AJ arrive and spot Tessa getting scalpt, AJ runs towards her, grabs a sharp rock and cuts the back of her hair and pulls her out of the kart, 5 seconds later and Tessa would be dead.

"Tessa? Are you OK?" asked AJ

"Yeah, I'm fine, wait, who said that?" she asked

AJ shifts his attention to Milo and Adelina.

"We got to get her to a hospital" said AJ

Adelina pulls out her cell phone to call an ambulence.

Milo looks around and sees none other than William Bludworth on the other side of the tracks.

* * *

Tessa is safe, but are they in the clear?

Maybe, maybe not, tune in next time to find out

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Pool pain

Here we go with the next chapter, and I would like to especially thank my friend, DegrassiDigimonPokemonTotalFan for submitting his character

Disclaimer: I really don't own Final Destination

* * *

It had been 3 weeks since the group saved Tessa from that go kart accident, Tessa's eyes were all better, Milo had explained what was going on to Tessa and she decided to stay with them to stay safe.

"So who's next?" Tessa asked Milo

"Beats me, I mean, I know who it is, I just can't remember the name" said Milo

"Well what did they look like?" asked Adelina

"AJ, do you remember that guy in the skull cap that bumped into you in the hotel lobby?"

"Yes, his name was Eric Green" responded AJ

"I'll be right back"

Milo went to his room to find out about Eric Green, he found out that Eric was a canadian homosexual and that he was meant to live in the hotel that collapsed.

"I found out that Eric was meant to live in the hotel but now he is staying at the silver wolf resort" said Milo

Milo, Tessa and Adelina went into Adelina's car while AJ took his motorcycle.

"Wait, Milo, why are we trying to save Eric, isn't Tessa next?" asked Adelina

"I just have a feeling that Eric's next" responded Milo

==Silver Wolf Resort==

Eric was drinking a smoothie by a pool, when he had to go to the bathroom, he pushed a little kid into the pool.

"Dick" said the boy.

==The Others==

"So, how is Eric going to die?" asked Adelina

"I haven't got a clue, I haven't seen the signs yet" said Milo

"Signs?" asked Tessa

"Yeah, before people die, I see these images in my head, those images were clues to show me how the next person was going to die" said Milo

Milo looks at a street sign and the images started, an SUV, a dent in a piece of metal, a pool, an inflatable bed that people lie down in when they are in pool, a middle finger and blood splattering against walls.

"Hey Addie, would you just quickly turn on the radio?" asked Milo

"Why?" she asked

"Just please do it"

Adelina turns on the radio and it plays Dust in the wind by Kansas.

"This song is a clue that the next death is coming, I heard this just before Laura died"

Adelina got distracted by Milo saying that and nearly ran into a pedestrian, she quickly avoided it and accidently hit a street light, AJ was right behind them and hit the back of the car and rolled over the roof.

"OK, WHO'S THE FUCKING MORON?"

"Sorry AJ, we got distracted, Eric's death is close" said Milo

"Well, to prevent any more back injuries, I'm riding in the car"

==Eric==

Eric had gotten an inflatable bed and turned on his music player, he was now listening to Dust in the wind.

The others had quickly arrived at the resort, luckily it wasn't that far from where they got distracted, the height of the street lamp they hit was as tall as it was far away from the resort pool.

"ERIC!" yelled Milo

AJ, Tessa and Adelina got everybody but Eric out of the pool, Eric was still lying on the inflatable bed.

==Street Lamp==

The street lamp was starting to bend

==Resort==

"ERIC, LISTEN, YOU REALLY HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE POOL OR YOU WILL DIE" yelled Milo

Eric didn't listen, he just raised his middle finger at Milo, the street lamp had completely fell over and the top landed in the resort pool, crushing Eric in half, his blood splattered against the resort fence.

The people that lived in the resort screamed.

==The drive back==

"So first was Felix, Donna and Sara, they were followed by Laura Higgins, we saved Tessa and because we saved Tessa, death skipped her to go to the next person, AKA: Eric" explained Milo

"So who's next, it's me isn't it?" asked AJ

"No, but if the next in line dies, it will be your turn" said Milo

"So who IS next?" asked Tessa

"I don't know the name, all I know is that it was some scientist" said Milo

"Scientist? I think I know who that is" said AJ

* * *

So AJ knows who's next in line, but who is next?

Also, even though Eric was bisected by a street lamp in a pool in this, the person that submitted him asked for his death to be elecricuted in a pool, I would have done that but I already had an electricution death (Laura)

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Death's rules

Time for my newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination, I'm just an extremely big fan

* * *

The 4 people were still at the resort where Eric died.

"So, the scientist's name is Mark Caller?" asked Milo

"Yes, he was talking to me on the roof of the hotel" said AJ

"OK, so we just have to figure out where he lives" said Tessa

"That isn't going to be so easy" said Adelina

Milo looked at the other side of the pool to spot the man from the memorial again.

"HEY, YOU" yelled Milo

"Milo, what are you doing?" asked AJ

Milo walked over to the man.

"Hey, I have seen you at the memorial, I saw you at Laura's apartment on the TV, I saw you at the racetrack, now I see you here, what is going on?" asked Milo

"Nice to see you again Milo" said Bludworth

"Hello, William, now tell me, what are you doing here?" asked Milo

"I'm doing my job"

"What is your job?" asked Milo

"I'm a coroner"

"Ok, that explains that, but still, what is going on?"

"You and your friends were all meant to die at that hotel that day, by preventing those deaths, you caused a wrinkle in reality, now death will come back to tie up the loose ends" explained William

"What do you mean?"

"Death came back for the people that were meant to die, now you have no escape"

AJ, Tessa and Adelina ran towards Milo.

"Milo, who's this guy?" asked AJ

"This is William Bludworth, he's a coroner that I ran into at the memorial, then I kept on seeing him at the places where the others died, he knows all about this"

"OK then, alright William, how do we stop this?" asked Adelina

"You can't, you can save people from dying, but that only delays the inevitable"

"We're not playing games here, tell us how to stop it now" said AJ

"Actually, you are playing a game, you're playing death's game"

"Tell us now" said AJ

"It is possible to let someone else take your place"

"What?" asked Tessa

"If you kill someone who wasn't meant to die in the origional premonition, then they take your place and you can have their lifespan, every year, month, week, day, hour, minute and second that they still had left, it's yours"

"So if we kill someone then we will stay alive for as long as they would have?" asked Milo

"Yes"

"Seems easy enough" said AJ

"AJ, could you really kill someone?" asked Tessa

AJ hesitates to answer

"No, I can't" said AJ

Bludworth leaves.

"We gotta find that scientist"

* * *

Sorry that no one died

**READ AND REVIEW**


	9. Death by science

Here we go

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

AJ was on his motorcycle leading the way to where Mark Caller was, the group had found out that Mark was staying with his friend, Damien, untilo he found a new place to live.

==Mark==

Mark was with his friend, he was helping his son with a science project, a remote controlled robot. The others arrive and knock on the front door, it is answered by Damien.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" he asked

"We're looking for Mark Caller" said AJ

Damien lets them in, Mark was helping Damien's son with the robot in the living room.

"Hey Mark, these people want to talk to you" said Damien

"Hello, who are you?" asked Mark

"Look Mark, we know that you were at the hotel the day it collapsed" said Tessa

"Yeah, I was, why?"

"I had a vision of that hotel collapsing, I got a bunch of people out but now 5 of them are dead" said Milo

"Dead?" asked Mark

"Yes, our friends that were run over..." said AJ

"Oh yeah, I remember that" said Mark

"Then an adult woman died" said Adelina

"I would have died after her but these people saved me" said Tessa

"Then a bully, and we have reason to believe that you're next" said Milo

"You really think I'm going to die?" asked Mark

"Yes, all the signs point to you"

"Mark, I think they're right, I saw a friend of mine have the same problem when he prevented his friends from dying in a stadium collapse, then his friends all died, luckily my friend didn't die" said Damien

"So you guy's are serious?" asked Mark, the group nodded their heads

"Well I promise I'll be careful" said Mark and the group left.

==Road==

The group were half way home when Milo saw a billboard for a new toy robot and that sparked the images, a robot, a saw, a banister, a glass of water, a computer, a control panel and a lot of blood.

==Mark==

Mark put a glass of water that he was drinking down, when he looked away from the cup, it cracked, and went towards the control panel for the robot. Mark and Damien's son were finished with the robot they decided to test it out. Mark picked up the control panel and started the robot, unfortunately, the water from the glass had short-circuted the panel, the robot flung it's saw arm up and over a banister, Damien entered the room and tried to help Mark in preventing the robot from going haywire, the robot swung it's left arm and hit Mark, he fell backwards, right under the banister, the saw arm activated and fell down, piercing Mark's chest and killing him.

* * *

Finished with that death, I will post the next one tomorrow.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. 2 new lifespans

Here is the newest death

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Milo had just woken up, he saw his girlfriend in his bed and smiled. Milo went downstairs.

"I wonder how Mark's doing" he said to himself

Milo turned on the TV.

"And in other news, Donna Hines, Felix Monroe, Sara Fielder, Laura Higgins and Eric Green, these people are all peole who left the Redor Hotel on the day it collapsed only to die shortly after, last night a new name is added to that list, scientist, Mark Caller, was bizzarely killed in his friend's home while trying to help his frien's son with a science project, Damien Starker, Mark's friend had said that Mark's chest was split open with a saw arm of a robot that Mark was helping Damien's son with" said the reporter, before Milo turned off the TV.

Milo ran upstairs and woke up Adelina.

"Addie, Mark is dead"

"What?"

"He's dead, he died after we left"

"So then who's next?" asked Adelina

"AJ is"

==AJ==

AJ was doing his job working as a tour guide, he was ontop of a landmark building, on the ground was a statue of a man holding out his arms, as if he was going to catch someone.

==Milo==

"We gotta go" said Milo

When he and Adelina got into the car, the radio turned on to Dust in the wind, the images began, a statue, a big building, a puddle of water, a gap in a barrier and a skeleton breaking into 3 pieces.

When they arrived, they saw AJ on the roof talking to a group of tourists, there was a barrier on the roof, the way AJ was standing made it look like AJ had been split into thirds, Milo ran inside and tried to get to the roof.

==AJ==

One of the tourists had just taken a sip of water from their bottle, but dropped the bottle and water went everywhere.

Milo had reached the roof, slipped on the water and accidently tackled AJ, with enough impact to break the barrier, luckily, Milo caught AJ's wrist before AJ fell.

"Thanks man" said AJ

"No problem" said Milo

"Ok everyone, I think it would be better if we all left" said AJ to the tourists

While everyone was leaving, AJ slipped on the water, he was now holding onto the edge of the roof

"HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE" yelled AJ

One of the tourists tried to save AJ, but AJ was too heavy, she fell right towards the statue and the statue's arms completely trisected her, Milo helped up AJ.

"That was close" said AJ

"I know" said Milo

==Later that day==

AJ, Milo, Tessa and Adelina were in Milo's home.

"Hey, from what you said, I think that AJ accidently killed that tourist" said Adelina

"I think you're right, does that mean that he regains that woman's lifespan?" asked Tessa

"Maybe" said Milo

"I hope so, I don't wanna die yet" said AJ

"Well, even if that didn't count, I interviened so it will have to go to the next in line" said Milo

"Who's next?" asked Tessa

"Addie is" said Milo

There is a knock at the door. AJ goes to answer it, it's Damien, Mark's friend.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" asked Milo

"It's just been sad since Mark died, my son is freaking, my wife thinks I'm getting paranoid, it's just been terrible, I just came to ask if you've beat this death thing" said Damien

"No, we haven't" said Milo

"Too bad" said Damien

Damien pulls out a gun and points it at Milo.

"Woah man, what the fuck?" asked AJ

"Because of you, Mark is dead, if you hadn't have came then he would still be alive" said Damien

Adelina walks up to Damien.

"Ok, now just calm down, you don't have to do this" she said

"Yes I do, this is karma, you killed Mark so I'm killing all of you" said Damien, he punched Adelina and she fell to the ground.

"Hey, you can't do that" said AJ

Damien fires the gun at AJ, but AJ just dodged it, Damien kept firing the gun until it was out of bullets, Milo, Tessa and AJ ran into the kitchen, Damien follows them and grabs a rolling pin off the counter, he grabs Tessa and knocks her out, he does the same with AJ. Milo runs upstairs, Damien went back into the kitchen to get a knife, when he got one, he walked upstairs to get Milo.

"Just go away man, you really don't have to do this, you're not on our list so you're not going to die" said Milo

"True, but I'm doing this to avenge Mark" said Damien

"We didn't kill him, if I hadn't have had the vision then he would have died in that hotel" said Milo

"What about when he did die?" asked Damien

"We were trying to prevent him dying" said Milo

"LIAR, YOU JUST WANTED TO KILL HIM TO SAVE YOUR OWN LIFE"

Meanwhile, Tessa had just regained conscienceness, she heard Damien and Milo upstairs, she grabbed a knife and ran upstairs.

Damien was standing near Milo, getting ready to kill him.

"Goodbye" said Damien, from behind, Tessa used the knife and stabbed Damien.

"Woah" said Milo

Damien fell to the floor.

"Thanks Tessa" said Milo

"You're welcome" she said

"Hey, since you killed him, does that mean that..." said Milo before being cut off by Tessa

"I regain his lifespan"

"Yes, he took your place, you're off death's list"

* * *

I know this chapter isn't the best but I needed to think of a way for Tessa to regain someone's lifespan

**READ AND REVIEW**


	11. Hair burn

Here we are, story is almost finished

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Milo and Adelina were in Milo's house waiting for the signs to come, Milo was looking around his home, Adelina was reading a book, hoping that something in the book would be a clue, so far, nothing.

"Milo, we've been at this for hours, I don't think that death is even going to come, I'm going home" said Adelina

"Ok, maybe you're right, maybe death isn't coming" said Milo

"See you" said Adelina

Adelina left, Milo sat down and turned on the TV, it was a news report about an incident on a football field.

"And in tragic news, amature football player, Greg Bosher, tragically died this morning during practice, he was practicing with his friends when the goal post fell over and crushed him, his teammates said that he died doing what he loved and that they truely are going to miss him" said the news reporter

"Died doing what he loved?" asked Milo, when he said that, the images started, a book, a beauty salon hair dryer, a faulty wire, water, smoke and a burned skull.

"OH NO"

==Adelina==

Adelina's mother had taken Adelina and her sister, Maya to the beauty salon, Adelina was using one of the hair dryers, reading a book, she asked one of the workers to put on the radio, it played 'She's on Fire' by Amy Holland.

_She's on fire_  
_And she burns through the night_  
_At the speed of light_

_She's on fire_  
_With the heat of the beat_  
_Right beneath her feet_

==Milo==

Milo was running towards the salon, he knew that the only one even near Adelina's house was at 180, Browning street. He heard a person playing their radio in their car, playing 'Dust in the wind' by Kansas. Milo ran even faster.

==Adelina==

One of the employees was moping the floor when he accidently knocked over a cup of water onto the floor, the water got onto a faulty wire that was attached to Adelina's hair dryer.

Milo made it to the salon before anything bad had happened, when he stormed in he got into an argument with an employee.

Adelina's hair dryer was starting to smoke but not so much that she noticed, she just kept reading her book.

"Seriously, if you don't let me in their then my girlfriend is going to die" said Milo

"No one is allowed in their except the employees" said an employee

Adelina's hair dryer was starting to smoke even more, now she noticed, she started to panic, but the employees were too busy arguing with Milo to notice, Milo did notice, he broke past the employees and saved Adelina.

"You saved me" said Adelina

"Look miss, we're sorry about this, we honestly have no idea how this happened" defended one of the employees

When Adelina's family left, an employee begged the family not to sue them since this was all an accident, an annoyed Adelina pushed him, he ended up on the road and got hit with a car, causing Adelina to regain his lifespan.

"Woah" said Milo

"I can't believe I just did that" said Adelina

Adelina's mother and her sister were in shock.

* * *

So now Adelina has regained the employee's lifespan, so now there is only one person left on death's list...Milo

**READ AND REVIEW**


	12. Office block

Here is the newest chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

Milo, Adelina, AJ and Tessa had all met in Milo's house, Milo was really nervous, since the others had all regained someone's lifespan, he was the only one left on te chain.

"So now that Adelina has regained someone's lifespan, you're the only one that's left, Milo" said AJ

"Yep, if you guys intervene in my death then it doesn't go to the next person, it turns back around to me again" said Milo

"But if you regain someone's lifespan, then all of us are off death's list and we can live our lives" said Adelina

"I don't know if I can kill someone" said Milo

"Why? We did" explained AJ

"AJ, you and Adelina killed someone by accident, Tessa killed someone in self-defense"

"Oh yeah"

"I really don't know if I have the heart to kill anyone, even if it was by accident or in self-defense, it's just not who I am" explained Milo

"It isn't who we are either" said Adelina

==Later==

AJ had left to go home, Tessa went to see her friends, she hadn't seen them since the racetrack, Adelina and Milo were still in Milo's house.

"There has to be something else" said Milo

"Maybe that coroner knows something" suggested Adelina

"Maybe you're right" said Milo

Milo and Adelina got in Adelina's car and drove to find William Bludworth.

==William's home==

William was in his home when he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it and saw Milo and Adelina.

"Well, how...appropriate" William eerily said

"May we come in?" asked Milo

"Sure" said William

Milo and Adelina entered William's home, it was, suprisingly, a nice place, considering the type of man William was.

"William, we need some help" said Milo

"I have already told you everything you need to know" said William

"No you haven't, 3 people have regained lifespans, AJ, Tessa and Adelina have killed people, we need to know another way to stop it because there is no way I can kill anyone" explained Milo

"I'm afraid that there is no other way to make it stop, maybe you can kill someone if you thought that they deserved to die" explained William

"No, even if they deserve to die, I am not a killer"

"Then sooner or later, death will come for you"

"Seriously William, tell me how to make it end so that I don't have to kill anyone"

"There is no other way"

"You've got to be kidding me" said Adelina

"Sorry, I don't make the rules" said William

"Well, thanks anyway" said Milo

"In truth, it doesn't matter to me if you kill or die, either way, you're just doing helping death do his job" said William

"You have a sick mind, you know that right?" asked Adelina

Milo and Adelina left William's home. They got in Adelina's car and the car drove away.

"I guess I have no choice, I have to kill someone if I don't want to die" said Milo

"Yeah" said Adelian sadly

"Shame is that I had the opportunity to do just that in that very house" said Milo

"What are you talking about?" asked Adelina

Milo pulls a gun out of his pocket.

"You were going to kill William?" asked Adelina

"Yes, I was thinking about it, but I just couldn't, I was hoping he would say that there is another way, when he didn't, I was about to do it, but I couldn't" explained Milo

"You're not a killer"

"No, I'm not, there is no way I can kill anyone" said Milo

Milo and Adelina had arrived at Milo's house. Milo went inside, he was really worried, his death was coming, he didn't know when and he didn't know where, he went to bed and had his dream. In his dream were the images began, an office, a crane, an office tesk, window and a man who's face is not shown, screaming, falling downwards, seeing his final moments, before his death came.

Milo woke up the next day, he was confused how one of the images was an office, he hasn't been in an office in over a year.

Later that day, he was watching TV when his house phone rang, he answered it

"Hello?" asked Milo

"_Is this Milo Creek?_" asked the man at the other end

"Yes"

"_I am Wayne Madrid, CEO of Madrid incorperated, I understand that you sent in a resume a few months ago_" said Wayne

"Yes"

"Well I'm impressed, and later today, I would like to invite you to an interview, if I'm impressed, I would like to offer you a job here at Madrid incorperated"

"That's great, I'll be there"

"_Great_"

Milo hung up, then he just realised what he had just done.

==Madrid Incorperated==

Milo walked inside, he took the elevator up to the top floor, he got nervous when he saw construction happening outside. When he reached the top floor, he entered Wayne's office, outside Wayne's window, you could easily see the construction happening.

"Ah, Milo, have a seat" said Wayne

Milo sat down.

"You look a little tense" said Wayne

"I'm one of the survivors of that hotel collapse" said Milo

"Oh yes, I know all about that" said Wayne

"Actually, I was the one that prevented those people from dying" said Milo

"I saw on the news that a bunch of the people are dead, that must be terrible" said Wayne

"It is, I have a feeling that pretty soon I'm going to die" said Milo

"Don't be ridiculous, people die, but not you, anyway, let's get this interview started" said Wayne

==After the interview==

"Well Milo, that is the end of the interview, I will let you know if you have the job within the week" said Wayne

"Thank you sir" said Milo

Just as Milo was about to leave the office, a crane holding a metal beam, accidently took out the floor under the office floor, the floor started to dent and Milo fell out and was now holding on to the edge of the floor, Wayne had fell too and was also holding onto the floor.

Wayne tried to pull himself up when his office desk had fallen towards him and hit him in the face, causing him to lose his grip, luckily Milo caught him.

"Milo, let go of my hand" said Wayne

"But if I do then I'll kill you" said Milo

"Don't care, if you let me fall then you can pull yourself up and get out of the building" said Wayne

"I can't"

"Just do it" said Wayne

Milo hesitated at first, but he let go of Wayne.

Wayne fell down until he hit the pavement, his body splattered against the sidewalk, Milo pulled himself up and got out of the office, he ran down the stairs as fast as he could, he left the building and saw Wayne's dead body on the sidewalk.

==A few minutes later==

Milo had called Adelina to pick him up from his interview, Adelina then noticed what Milo had done.

"Milo, you killed someone" said Adelina

"Don't remind me" said Milo

"Don't you realise it, you regained that man's lifespan" said Adelina

Milo looked at Adelina

"You're off death's list"

==Later that day==

Milo and Adelina had asked AJ and Tessa over to Milo's house to explain what had happened.

"AJ, Tessa, I have something to tell you" said Milo

"What is it?" asked AJ

"I'm off death's list" said Milo

"Really?" asked Tessa

"Yes, I killed a man earlier today and regained his lifespan" said Milo

"How?" asked Tessa

Milo explained everything to AJ and Tessa.

"Well done, now we are all off death's list" said AJ

"You're right" said Tessa

In the kitchen, Milo grabbed a bottle of champagne and pored everyone a glass to celebrate beating death.

"Too life" said AJ

"Too life" said everyone else

Milo looked up.

"Hey, death, we win, you lose" said Milo

"That's right" said Adelina

They were all happy that they were all off of death's list

* * *

Just so you know, this isn't the last chapter

I still have one more to go

**Read and Review**


	13. Aftermath

Here is the final chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination

* * *

==4 months later==

Milo and Adelina were in Milo's house, they had just finished packing up their stuff to go to the airport and catch a plane to Italy for a vacation, AJ and Tessa were proud to celebrate the fact that just last week, they officially started dating.

Milo was on the phone with AJ.

"Hey AJ, how are you and Tessa?" asked Milo

"We're good, we're going to miss you while you're in Italy, why do you have to go for so long?" asked AJ on the other side

"We're only going for 23 days, it isn't that long" replied Milo

"Ok then, hey, I gotta go, I'll see you later"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye"

Milo hung up and Adelina walked into the room.

"I can't believe that we're going to Italy" she said

"I know, I've never been before" said Milo

"This is going to be fun, we just have to keep an eye out"

"For what?"

"Pick pockets"

After they finished packing, Milo and Adelina got in Adelina's car and she drove them to the airport, they left way before their flight, but they had to be slow on a bridge they had to cross because there was construction.

"Hey Addie, would it be OK if I just turned on the radio?" asked Milo

"Sure, go ahead"

Milo turned on the radio, the song playing was none other than 'Dust in the wind'.

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone_  
_All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_  
_Dust in the wind_  
_All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_  
_All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see_  
_Dust in the wind_  
_All we are is dust in the wind _  
_Oh, ho, ho_

_Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_  
_It slips away, and all your money won't another minute buy_  
_Dust in the wind _  
_All we are is dust in the wind_  
_All we are is dust in the wind_  
_Dust in the wind_  
_Everything is dust in the wind_  
_Everything is dust in the wind_  
_The wind_

Milo was really nervous when he heard this song, he brushed it off and looked out the window.

"Hey, look at that" he said to Adelina

Adelina looks out the window to see some people get off a bus and run away.

"Molly, come on" said one of them

The group from the bus ran away as fast as they could.

"What's all that about?" asked Adelina

"I don't know" replied Milo

He thought for a second until he realised what was going on.

"We gotta get off this bridge" he said

"What?" asked Adelina

"WE GOTTA GET OFF THIS BRIDGE" panicked Milo

Milo and Adelina got out of the car and tried to get off the bridge, Milo got distracted when they were half way across when he saw the stays coming apart (Stays are those cables that keep bridges up), Adelia looked at Milo, she ran towards him when the bridge began to crumble beneath her feet, she fell through the bridge and landed in the water underneath.

"ADELINA" yelled Milo, he looked down to notice that she was still alive, but big bits of rubble from the collapsing bridge landed on her and killed her

"NOOOOO!"

Milo was really freaked now, he kept running to get off the bridge when the bridge completely collapsed, and Milo wasn't fast enough.

The screen zooms out to see William Bludworth standing near a sign, watching the bridge collapse, he turns around and says 6 simple words

"You all, just be careful now"

He walks away and it reveals what the sign said:

'NORTH BAY BRIDGE'

* * *

And finished, so after that, AJ and Tessa are the only ones to survive, wait until this winter to see my next FD story 'Final Destination X', marking the return of these 2 and a new chain

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
